ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mogunetudon (Ultraman Legacy)
Mogunetudon is a Kaiju which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Mogunetudon, along with Zeron, Nezubirdon , and Satan King, were unleashed by Alien Zuno Iqios to distract Ultraman Legacy and Spectreman so they could not focus on defusing the bombs he had placed around the headquarters of the AKDF's Japan branch. However Legacy, in human form, simply radioed for the specially trained AKDF bomb squad, who were skilled at defusing bombs of alien origin. The AKDF main team attempted to combat Moegunetudon and his fellow Kaiju, but were quickly overwhelmed. After stepping out of the base alongside Jouju, Akira quickly pulled out his Legacy Spark and prepared to transform. Jouju put out his hand. "Overlords of Nebula 71, I request permission to transform into Spectreman." he said. "Wait, you need to ask permission to transform?" Akira asked. "Yes." Jouju answered, an air of confusion in his voice, as if this were an odd question. "Sucks for you man." Akira replied "I can do it just like....this!" With that, Akira held his Legacy Spark up high and transformed into Ultraman Legacy. Jouju was just a bit jealous, but wouldn't admit it to his new ally. Luckily, the Overlords came through and bathed Jouju in rays which transformed him into Spectreman. The two giants stood tall before thier assembled foes, who all turned to face them. "Ready?" Legacy asked. "Ready." Spectreman answered. The two entered fighting stances, their battle cries shooting out into the air as they did. Mognuetudon was the first Kaiju foolish enough to challenge the two, charing forward after letting out a mighty roar, only to be dodged by a simple sidestep from Legacy and Spectreman. Both chopped down on the back of the monster's back, knocking it down. They then grabbed the beast to make sure it didn't collide with the AKDF base, using their strength to hurl it in the direction of their other enemies. Nezubirdon was the next to attempt an attack, taking to the air, however it was quickly slammed back to the ground when Mognuetudon crashed into it, knocking both down. "Two for two!" Legacy exclaimed, pumping his fist. Zeron dug underground while Satan King slammed its fists together and stomped towards the two heroes. Legacy and Spectreman moved back-to-back, looking for the moment when both their standing opponents would strike. Soon, Zeron burst from the ground, attempting to tackle Spectreman. However the cyborg hero used his razor-sharp cutters to slash at the beast, causing it to fall back to the ground and roar out in pain. After a quick blast of energy from his fingertips, Spectreman destroyed Zeron, causing the monster to explode. Satan King punched at Legacy, who managed to dodge the monster's strike. he tried taclking it but Satan King proved a weigthy beast, struggling against him at every turn. Satan King then raised its arms and slammed Legacy to the ground. It then fired its beam at Spectreman, who narrowly dodged the blast. The cyborg then shot his rainbow-colored ray at the beast, though Satan King managed to withstand it. Unexpectedly, Legacy kicked upward at Satan King's face, causing the monster to stumble back before he back-flipped his way over to Spectreman. Legacy and Spectreman then fired their rays, in unison. Though it took some time, it was enough to destroy Satan King. "Take that ya big rock!" Legacy exclaimed. "We're not out of the woods yet." Spectreman warned. The two heroes turned to see Mognuetudon and Nezubirdon climbing to their feet, ready to continue the battle. "Oh right. Ugly and uglier." Legacy joked. The two readied into battle stances, however as Mognuetudon was about to unleash a stream of flames from its maw, a blue-colored Ultra appeared from the air and slashed at the beast with a blade of energy, causing Mognuetudon to explode shortly after. Abilities *'Burrowing': Mogunetudon can burrow at high speeds. It may have done this shortly after Zeron appeared in order to enter Tokyo. *'Adept Swimmer': Mogunetudon can swim at medium speeds. This ability was not shown during his appearance in this series. *'Fire Stream': Mogunetudon can breath a stream of fire from his mouth. *'Second Head': Located on the monster’s tail. Is a catfish-like second head, which can bite and attack when need be. Mognuetudon did not use this second head in the battle against Legacy and Spectreman. Trivia *This guy looks funny so I used him. *The idea of incorporating more Spectreman Kaiju into the series was suggested by Kit. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Kaiju With Multiple Heads Category:Fire Kaiju